A Bullet For My Sweetheart?
by TheTangyMango
Summary: Haine and Badou were just your everyday partners in crime. But after a night of getting drunk, Haine's the only one who remembers what happened that night. How will they proceed? HXB, yaoi, M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING from the DOGS: Howling in the Dark or the DOGS: Bullets & Carnage series! Repeat, I own NOTHING! Nothing at all!**

**NOTE: This story will contain YAOI. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

** Alright so this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this... or at all really. So, reviews and comments are definitely appreciated and encouraged! This will hopefully turn into a series of stories following the perhaps developing relationship between my two most favorite characters in most of all anime... Haine Rammsteiner and Badou Nails. Now... on with the story!**

* * *

**- CHAPTER 1 -**

It was strange seeing such dangerous figures in such defenseless positions. That red haired eye-patch wearing man that has always been worthy of being called insane, sat at the local bar consuming his own weight in heavy drink. He sat alongside that ever-feared white, wispy headed partner of his, who was also steadily passing into a drunken stupor.

Most of the bar's other customers had left ages ago, leaving Badou and Haine a bar full of drink all to themselves, much to the bartender's dismay. He scowled at the two troublemakers as they missioned through their beer bottle, which may have been their 20th.

"Hey, you two, I need to close up soon, you know. If you don't get out of here after that last bottle I'm gonna call the cops." he said, his left eye twitching in irritating as the men slowly reached the bottom of their bottles. Badou finished his bottle first, and let out a large breath of relief.

"Aww comme onnn, Mrrr. Barrtenderr~" Badou said with such a heavy slur, the bartender could barely make out what he was saying. "Give us a... fffffffucking break..." Badou's eyelids began to flutter, as they threatened to close. Haine finally finished his last bottle of beer, and got up from the barstool he was sitting on. He then moved over to Badou to give him a hand, as he had now fallen asleep completely.

Slinging Badou's arm over his shoulders, Haine staggered towards the bar's entrance. The Bartender called after them, frustrated. "Hey, YOU!" Haine stopped in his tracks, and stood dead still. He didn't turn around to face the man. The bartender continued. "You still need to pay me for those drinks!"

In a quick movement, there was a flash of silver, and suddenly Haine was turned around, facing the bartender, his gun pointing straight at the man's face. He needn't say any words, as the bartender was already backing down. Haine holstered his gun, regained his grip on Badou, and continued out the door.

"Bastards." the bartender said under his breath, as he began to clean up the bar.

"Hainnneee... wherre're we goinn'...?" Badou said, who was barely keeping up with Haine as he walked to some unknown destination. Badou didn't bother Haine for answers... he had never seen Haine lash out while drunk, and wasn't eager to see it now. Soon though, Badou felt that night's drink and food rising up his throat, he was going to throw up. He broke away from Haine and staggered over to a dark alleyway, where he vomited the night's consumption near a large dumpster.

Haine, even in his drunken state, shook his head. Badou could never hold his drink very well, anyway. After throwing up what felt like almost all of his guts out, Badou moved away from the dumpster only to fall to the ground, asleep. Haine cursed under his breath, tempted to just leave Badou there. But he figured that if he did, he would have trouble explaining his disappearance to the priest the next time he was sent on a mission that required Badou's assistance. He sighed, and moved over to Badou, slung him over his shoulder once again, and made his way to his own apartment.

* * *

The sun rose slowly, and its burning light seemed to find a way passed the closed curtains of Haine's messy apartment. That light slid across the room like a searchlight, as it fell on Badou's bare back. Unable to ignore the heating up of his back, Badou woke up, and immediately clutched his head in pain, as his hangover hit him with full force.

"Shit. This hurts." Badou said under his breath to his own head, as though it was its fault for getting drunk. It took a while before Badou could recognize his surroundings. He looked around, slowly but surely recognizing the tiny sitting room of Haine's tiny apartment. Badou sat up, wondering where Haine was, but assumed he was probably in his own bedroom. "This sofa is fucking uncomfortable." Badou muttered to himself, before getting up, and finding his shirt.

When Badou finally did find his shirt, he put it on, picked up anything else that looked like it was his, and made his way out of Haine's apartment.

Haine heard the front door to his apartment close loudly, and he instantly knew that Badou was gone. Haine let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to face him that morning, not after what happened when they got to that apartment. Haine had lied in his bed awake all night because of what happened when he and Badou had arrived at his apartment...

_"Badou, are you awake yet?" Haine said with an irritated voice as he struggled to open the front door to his apartment with his keys. "Fuck, Badou. I should have just left you on the goddamn streets, you're not worth all of this fucking trouble." Haine said all this under his breath as he fumbled with his keys. Finally unlocking the door, Haine kicked it open anyway, dragging Badou through the frame as he entered that musty apartment. _

_Haine stumbled over to the sofa in his sitting room, and let Badou flop onto it ungracefully. Because Badou's arm was still around Haine's neck, he had fallen onto the sofa with him, landing partially on top of him. Badou's mouth sat wide open as he lay asleep there on the couch, his chest rising and falling. Haine wanted to get away from him as soon as possible, because god, his breath stunk. But as Haine tried to push himself off of the couch, he felt something hold him there. When he looked down at his hand that was pressed into the sofa, it was being steadily held in place by Badou's hand._

_"Goddamn it Badou, let go of my fucking arm!" Haine yelled as he tried to pull himself away from Badou's grip. That seemed to have woken Badou up... well... sort of. Badou's eyes were open ever so slightly, staring directly into Haine's, with a stupid looking smile pasted onto his face. Haine stared at this idiotic expression that only made him angrier, as he tried to pull Badou off of his arm. Why did have such a strong grip?!_

_"Haine . . ." Badou said so quietly that Haine barely heard it. But he did. Haine took his eyes off from the hand that was gripping his arm, leaving red marks on his skin from that ridiculously tight grip. He slowly moved his eyes to meet up with Badou's, who still had that stupid expression on his face. _

_"What, Badou?! Let me go already, god dammit!" _

_Suddenly, Badou raised his head, while somehow managing to remove his shirt with his free hand. His face was now barely even a millimeter away from Haine's, their noses just barely brushing. Badou lifted that free hand, having finished discarding his shirt, and grabbed Haine's other free arm, pinning him there. _

_"Fuck, Badou!! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Haine shouted at the top of his lungs. Badou tilted his head slightly, and started raising it even more. He was moving ever closer to Haine's own face, Badou moving his head at an angle so their noses wouldn't touch. "Badou... what are you doing??" Haine said, starting to sound even more desperate. _

_That red head's face was coming so close... so close that his breath stunk worse than ever.. he could feel that breath gently caressing his lips as Badou's mouth came closer to his own. Haine's breathing got heavy as the lips of that man with his eye-patch were now beginning to press on Haine's, even though Haine kept trying to get his head as far away from Badou's as possible. Both of their top lips were now pressed against each other, and Badou's tongue started to reach towards his bottom lip, gently brushing against it, making Haine shudder... Haine could feel his heart speeding up, and his body starting to heat up. He could even feel the slowly rising temperature of his cheeks, as though they were blushing, which they would never do under normal circumstances simply due to his pale skin... _

_And then... suddenly... before their bottom lips could touch and a kiss be completed, the eye that wasn't covered by Badou's eye-patch seemed to roll back, as his eyelids closed, and he fell back into the sofa with a thud. _

_He had passed out again... and it seemed just in time too. Haine still sat there awkwardly, leaning over Badou on the sofa, looking like he had straddled him in the first place. The hands that Badou had used to pin Haine on top of him now fell limply to his side, leaving Haine free to escape. Haine took this opportunity as soon as it was given, leaping away from the sofa so quickly that he lost balance and fell backwards onto the floor. After sitting there for a while, disorientated, he came to understand his surroundings again, and got back up to his feet. He stumbled to his bedroom. Before closing the door behind him, he turned to look at the sofa where Badou was now so blissfully asleep._

_"Fuck you." he said under his breath, slamming the door._

_He would sleep on it. Forget about it. Neither of them would remember it... not unless they wanted to. And he knew that neither of them would want to. Badou was drunk, he wasn't thinking straight, but even so Haine was going to make his life miserable the next day for putting him through it. The red head wouldn't remember what happened... but if he did, Haine would make him regret it. He would make him regret it ten times over._

_Even as Haine tried to go to sleep, trying to shake off these disturbing images of what happened, he couldn't get them out of his head. _

In fact, he never went to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING from the DOGS: Howling in the Dark or the DOGS: Bullets & Carnage series! Repeat, I own NOTHING! Nothing at all!**

**NOTE: This story will contain YAOI. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Alright so this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this... or at all really. So, reviews and comments are definitely appreciated and encouraged! This will hopefully turn into a series of stories following the perhaps developing relationship between my two most favorite characters in most of all anime... Haine Rammsteiner and Badou Nails. Now... on with the story!**

**I did have a bit of Writer's Block on this chapter so bare with me, I tried my best...Hope you like it! Please leave a review if you have the time! :D**

**

* * *

**

**- CHAPTER 2 -**

Bright, golden sunlight slowly rose throughout the church as morning fell upon the world. Smoke swirled from a single spot near the front of the church, as Badou sat calmly on one of the pews, having one of many of his morning smokes. He leaned his head back in what seemed like ecstasy as he took puffs from that cigarette.

Bishop stood near the giant statue of Jesus, staring straight ahead of him, blindly. "Where's Haine, anyway?" he questioned, wondering why the albino was so late to arrive that morning. Badou shrugged nonchalantly.

"We drank a shitload last night, he's probably shooting something up to get rid of his hangover." Badou suggested, a slight mocking tone to his voice. Even behind his tinted glasses, one could easily imagine the confused, eyebrow-raised look Bishop had on his face.

"The two most dangerous men went out drinking last night, and the shooting up of things only comes the next morning? That doesn't seem quite right." Bishop muttered just loud enough for Badou to hear. The red head reacted with a scowl that, luckily, the blind man couldn't see.

Suddenly, the church's doors banged open. Haine had arrived.

"Finally, Haine! I was waiting nearly an hour for you to get here. What the fuck were you even doing back there?" Badou said, leaning over the church pew to watch him storm down the isle. Haine didn't answer his question, nor did he even give him a single glance. Badou tilted his head slightly, confused. "Why in hell are you pissed off - "

Badou didn't quite finish before Haine landed a powerful punch against the back of Badou's head. The red head didn't yell, but he did grasp the back of his head with his hands and bend over in absolute agony. A tiny smile slithered onto Haine's lips, before it quickly disappeared.

"GODDAMMIT, HAINE!" Badou shouted, raising his head slightly to look at Haine angrily. His eyes were starting to tear up from the pain. Haine ignored him, and continued to walk towards Bishop.

"Where's Nill?" Haine asked, after looking around the church hall to see that Nill was nowhere to be found.

"Still asleep." Bishop answered Haine's question calmly, keen to move onto other matters of business. "Anyway, Haine. I have something for the two of you to do." Haine winced slightly.

"The two of us?" Haine groaned.

"You and Badou. Here, " Bishop handed Haine a sealed envelope, "that should explain what you have to do quite clearly." Haine slid open the sealed letter, and began to read it. It didn't take him long to go through it, as it was a brief request.

"What, we're assassins now? This isn't my fucking area. It isn't Badou's either." Haine said with a slightly raised voice. Bishop looked at the albino with an irritated expression, as though asking him if he really was that bothered about it.

Haine wasn't actually that bothered about it. In truth, Haine just didn't want to be on a mission with Badou so soon after what happened the previous night. If he could, he would avoid the guy forever, but sadly he knew that this wasn't possible. When Bishop gave Haine a serious look, he knew that he'd have to give in though.

"Fine. We'll do it. Tonight." Haine muttered shortly, regretting every word.

* * *

Haine and Badou both stood, armed, by a large metal door. It was the entrance to a large family compound who's head they had been asked to conveniently, and accidentally, send to hospital before a payment from the requesting family would occur the next day. Haine hated these types of missions, and that's why he was simply assisting with disabling his enemies, as this was way more of Badou's style and area of expertise.

Haine was extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't keen on being alone with the guy so soon after last night's incident, but he underestimated the discomfort he would feel. He never thought it was possible to feel so awkward around anyone before tonight, and now he was proven wrong. Badou stared at Haine, frustration making its way onto his face.

"Why did you have to separate me from my cigarettes?" Badou said, his voice a little shaky from withdrawal.

"It's better that way." Haine said shortly.

"Oh right, so you can turn me into the killing machine so you don't have to do any of the fucking work, right? I get it, I get it." Badou hissed, his grip tightening on his gun. Haine just stared at him. "Alright, alright! Can we just get this over with so I can have a smoke?" shortly after Badou had finished his sentence, Haine was already starting his attempt at knocking the metal door down. Badou joined him, both kicking the door with all of their strength.

Finally, and amazingly, the door came down with a large bang, and residents to the large family compound could be heard waking up, questioning the noise.

"Alright, on three, we go." Badou said to Haine, raising his hand that was holding up three fingers. "One…" he lowered one finger. "Two…" he lowered another, and before he could take another breath in to utter "three", Haine jumped out from behind the wall and headed towards the front door of the giant mansion, his gun out in front of him, as people started to open their windows with gun in hand, bombarding Haine with bullets that didn't even come close to touching him.

"HAINE! H – WHAT THE FUUUUUCK HAINE!" Badou screamed at Haine's back, as he too came from his cover from behind the wall, and ran towards the mansion, his arms over his head.

Haine was already inside the gigantic building, swiftly shooting anyone who aimed a gun at him. Nobody was a match for him. Even if he was shot, he just shook it off, barely feeling a thing. It seemed like he and Badou were on a roll, mowing down these compound thugs as though they were nothing. But it wasn't long before they started to assemble together in a very uncoordinated fashion and soon, Haine and Badou were highly outnumbered. And before Haine and Badou could begin their massacre of the huge number of thugs, a large guy came from an angle they weren't expecting, and before they knew it, everything went black and they were knocked out cold.

* * *

Haine awoke slowly, his eyes opening to see a barren, musty room. He was bound to a chair, his hands tied behind the chair's back. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly the most comfortable of positions. He heard Badou waking up with groans behind him, who was bound to an identical chair. The chairs were tied together with a thick rope that went around both of the assassins and their chairs. Haine sighed.

"Wonderful, we got ourselves in this kind of situation. Great work, Badou." Haine said, a scowl beginning to make itself comfortable on his face.

"How the hell is this my fault? You're the one who rushed in without letting anyone know!" Badou complained, trying to wriggle his way out of his bindings, and failing miserably. Haine bowed his head, disappointed in how his life was going to come to an end, tied to a chair behind a miserable guy like Badou. A long silence ensued, making the musty room seem even more bland than it was when they woke up.

"Um…" Badou said, sounding rather timid.

"What?" Haine spat, getting more and more irritated by this situation. He never wanted to be on a mission like this with Badou, and now they were like this. Fate was having fun making his life a misery.

"About last night." Said Badou. Haine was shocked. Could Badou have possibly remembered what happened the previous night?

"What about it…?" Haine said, being careful in how he chose his wording, making sure he didn't sound like his fast-beating heart was coming through in his words. What was this?

"I remembered…I remembered everything. It came back to me...while I was unconscious." Badou continued. Haine said nothing. "I…I um…I don't quite know what happened there…what I tried to do to you, I mean. I guess I was more drunk than I remember."

"Fucking right you were." Haine said, looking down at his knees. There was another long silence. "What are you trying to say, Badou?" Haine finally said, gazing out of the corner of his eye. With his peripheral vision, he could see Badou's long red hair. His head was bowed too.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what the fuck I was trying to do. I'm sorry." Said Badou, shortly. Haine looked up at the ceiling.

"Whatever. Let's just try to get out of this shit that we've got ourselves into." Said Haine, trying to dismiss what Badou said.

"Right." Said Badou, as he started to wriggle again. Haine then realized something.

"Badou, there's a knife in my back pocket, if you can reach it, you can cut me out." Badou made a noise of agreement, and began feeling around Haine's lower back with the little motion he was able to use with his bound hands. "Fuck, Badou! My back pocket is pretty fucking easy to find, you don't have to search my whole fucking back for the thing!" Haine shouted, not appreciating the feeling of Badou's fingers trailing around his back. They stopped trailing, and dived into Haine's back pocket, searching for the knife. Badou grabbed the tip of the knife with two fingers, and carefully lifted it out of the pocket. When he got a better grip of it, he started making the motions to cut the bounds that held Haine's hands together.

After a while of attempting to slice the bounds off, Badou finally succeeded, and Haine rushed to untie the rope that was tied around his torso. He then stood up from his chair and went around to free Badou. He undid the red-head's hands first, and when they were done he attempted to untie the rope around his chest.

"Haine…" Badou said in a very quiet voice.

"I'm untying them as fast as I can, don't complain."

"Haine."

"I told you I'm doing it!"

"Haine!"

"WHAT?"

The rope fell to the floor, and Badou instantly grabbed Haine's arms. Badou stood up from the chair, and ran towards the wall, Haine clasped tightly in his hands. Haine's back pounded against the wall, and Badou pinned his wrists up above his head. Badou slammed his lips to Haine's, attempting to force them open. Haine struggled against Badou's hands, but he was too strong. But when Badou finally succeeded in worming his tongue passed Haine's tightly closed lips, he ceased his struggle. Haine could feel Badou smiling against his mouth, as he maneuvered his tongue gently around Haine's mouth, stroking Haine's own tongue with a soft, careful touch.

Haine's arms then loosened, but Badou didn't let go of his wrists. Haine started to kiss Badou back, thrusting his tongue into Badou's mouth, letting the two flexible muscles perform a competition with each other for dominance. But luckily, after a while, the kiss became less of a battle, and more of a dance. They stayed like that for a while, until Badou finally broke the kiss, and bowed his head. He let it fall onto Haine's chest as he panted, not being able to take a proper breath since the kiss started.

"Badou…my arms…are hurting…" Haine said, in between pants of his own, trying to catch his breath. Badou let go of Haine's arms, and they both slid to the floor. Badou moved to sit by Haine's side, leaning his back against the wall, as did Haine. They both had no idea what had just happened, and it was clear that they had both already started regretting it.

"Badou…" said Haine.

"Yeah…?" the red head replied carefully.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING from the DOGS: Howling in the Dark or the DOGS: Bullets & Carnage series! Repeat, I own NOTHING! Nothing at all!**

**NOTE: This story will contain YAOI. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Alright so this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this... or at all really. So, reviews and comments are definitely appreciated and encouraged! This will hopefully turn into a series of stories following the perhaps developing relationship between my two most favorite characters in most of all anime... Haine Rammsteiner and Badou Nails. Now... on with the story!**

**A WORD FROM ME TO YOU: **Hey guys xD so I'm sorry this took aaaages to get done. I kind of didn't know where I wanted to go with this and today I was suddenly inspired in my history lesson in class and decided I'd write as soon as I got home. I guess I didn't really know where this was going before but now I have an inkling and daaayum is it going to be sexy. Anyways. You guys may have noticed that I'm not particularly talented at writing action type scenes, so I'm afraid I leave a lot to the imagination. When reading and writing, I prefer to stick to plot, emotions, and dialogue mostly so if you're looking for a plot absolutely overflowing with action you might as well look elsewhere, because I'm going to avoid it if I can.

Holy crap! This chapter is..."intense" is one word for it. M now pertains to sexual content. I hope you guys like yaoi, because you're going to be seeing a lot of it.

**- CHAPTER 3 -**

That small confined room had gotten substantially warmer in the last minute. Haine and Badou sat distgruntled on the floor, struggling to catch their breath after an unexpected moment of passion. When Haine had finally regained the ability to gather enough breath to speak, he spoke to Badou.

"Badou."

"Yeah?" Badou replied between pants.

"What the _fuck _was that?" Haine said quietly, the emphasis falling on the expletive. Before Badou could answer, the duo heard a scuffle of footsteps outside the door of the little room, and silenced any noises they were about to make. Haine got out his Luger pistol, and gestured with his head toward the door. Badou understood his intention, and got out his Tommi and went to stand right in the middle of the room, and readied his gun to aim at the door. Haine positioned himself where he would be hidden behind the door when it opened. When the door handle turned and the door opened, the two guards that were sent to investigate the noise from the room didn't have the opportunity to speak before being shot between the eyes by two men with a shockingly high affinity for fast reflexes.

"Did we kill the target earlier on the way in?" Haine asked, while he watched Badou go through the dead guards' pockets for cigarettes.

"I dunno, did we have a description for the guy?" Badou said distractedly. He soon found what he was looking for and jumped up with joy, the cigarettes clutched to his chest.

"Fat guy with dark hair and round glasses." Haine said flatly, observing as Badou ripped a cigarette from the package and popped it into his mouth, an indescribable happiness falling across his face when he lit the end up.

"Oh yeah, I killed that guy. One of the only ones you let get away from your wrath, mind you." he said with a smile.

"Then I suppose we have no more reason to be here." the white-haired man said, relieved that his uncharacteristic work here was done. Badou nodded, and the two headed out in a sneaky fashion towards the nearest exit.

By then, Haine had completely forgotten the explanation he was owed earlier. Badou had not, and while they escaped, he thought of the way he might phrase his true motive for his actions in a way that wouldn't get an unsatisfactory bullet to the crotch.

* * *

Haine lay on top of his covers on his bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. When they had gotten back to town, Badou and Haine had told Bishop that the deed was done, and they were allowed to return to their apartments for rest. The explanation mentioned earlier was soon remembered when the white-haired man got home, and he couldn't much sleep with the knowledge that Badou would soon be there, telling him why any of their intimacy had ever happened, as Badou was the type that could not let the issue lie in ambiguity.

A soft, tentative knock at the door sent a lurch through Haine's heart, and quickly sat up and got off of his bed. He took a deep breath, before heading out of his room toward the front door. Haine put his hand on the doorknob, turned it and opened it to see a smoking Badou with his eyes on his feet. The red head looked up after the door was fully open, and asked a silent "May I come in?". Haine stood to the side of the open door and allowed his visitor to pass. The white head closed the door behind his partner, and turned to see that Badou was now sitting on his couch. Badou looked undescribably uncomfortable, and tapped his feet on the wooden floors and continued to stare at them as though they had done something to offend him. Haine went to sit on the armchair opposite the couch, looked to Badou, and waited for him to speak.

"I suppose I should explain my actions from the past week." the red head said unemotionally, his hands nervously fiddling with themselves.

"I suppose." Haine replied bluntly. Badou raised his head and bore into the white haired man's eyes, searching for something before he began.

"You've never...been with anyone, have you?" Badou asked, an expression that Haine didn't quite recognise falling onto his features.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've been around a lot of people." Haine said flatly. Badou chuckled quietly before opening his mouth again to speak.

"No I mean like...you've never been _with _anyone before. As in...intimately." The question came as a surprise. Why would Badou care about this now? Haine didn't answer. He would feel odd if he were to talk about his relationships, or lack thereof, intimate or no. "I know you, Haine. You haven't." Badou's voice occupied a minute portion of the room with this quiet statement. Haine's eyes darted off to an uninteresting part of the room, and then slowly returned to the gaze of Badou's.

"What's that got to do with anything?" His voice came out slightly defensively, and he quickly regained control of his emotions before Badou's next words.

"It's just that I've been thinking a lot lately." Badou began, his eyes revealing the fact that he was thinking of the most appropriate words to say. "I've had a few partners. I'm far from being a virgin." Haine winced. "And I guess I just thought...'How can Haine be happy like this? How can he not wonder what it's like to be...touched?'" Haine stared bewilderdly at the red head in his partner, speaking words that made him clear his throat quietly and rest his ankle on the other leg's knee. This was when Badou stood up, and Haine suddenly felt much more insecure. The red head moved around the coffee table between the two seats, and slowly came towards Haine.

"I thought...I thought about how you don't know pleasure. You don't know how good it feels to...have someone else explore your body." He stopped moving when he was standing about a foot away from Haine's chair. The white haired man looked uncomfortably around the room.

"That kind of intimacy is not necessary. I don't need to feel it. I'm fine with...the way things are." with this, Badou swhooped towards Haine's chair, placed his hands on either side of him on the armrests, and stared into Haine's eyes.

"How can you know that for sure when you've never even had a taste?" Badou whispered, the gap between the two having become very small in the space of a few minutes. Before Haine could think of something to say in reply, his eyes wondered around, trying to look for a safe space to rest away from this confrontation, his eyes accidentally fell on a bulge between Badou's scrawny legs. Badou's eyes followed Haine's, and when he noticed his own hardening member, the corner of his lips turned upward slightly. The moment Haine's gaze reconnected with Badou's, the red head moved on impulse.

Badou climbed onto Haine's lap, placing his knees deep into the space between Haine's thighs and the armchair's arms. Haine panicked, and made a weak attempt to stand up, but his efforts were quelled when Badou's hands darted to rest on the back of the chair on either side of Haine's head. The bulge between Badou's legs now rested directly on top of Haine's crotch. The white haired man gulped loudly when he felt the rather rare sensation of his length responding to the hardness of his partner's. Badou grinned more widely, and leaned in so that Haine could smell that cigarette stained breath so strongly.

"So. The legendary Haine actually has a fully functioning penis?" Before Haine could respond as violently as Badou gathered he would, the red head started slowly grinding his rock hard core against Haine's. The white haired man made a sudden noise when the unbelievable pleasure of the friction hit him, and Badou responded with a short grunt of his own.

"I feel sorry for your cock, Haine..." Badou said under his breath, as his breath intake became more and more rapid. "Never felt the touch of another, never even felt your own touch." With that, Badou crashed his lips against Haine's as the rubbing of their clothed members became faster and harder. As Haine's mouth was already ajar, Badou wasted no time in using his tongue to thoroughly explore the cavern that was behind Haine's lips. The red head used his tongue to fondle his partner's, sliding and slithering around the muscle.

It was then that Haine started to grind back against Badou, in keeping rhythm with him. Instincts Haine never knew he had were taking over, and all he could think of was getting more friction, more touching, more pleasure. Badou paused the kiss much to what appeared to be dismay from Haine, and stared into his eyes. "Feels good, doesn't it, Haine?" he said, slowing down the grinding in an attempt to tease the white haired male that he straddled, and leaning in and sucking on parts of Haine's neck. All Haine could do was gasp and curse from the feeling, bucking his crotch up towards Badou's in an attempt to speed him up again, but the red head refused to give in and continued to tease him more.

Badou pushed up the hem of Haine's shirt up to his neck so that his lean, taught chest was exposed. Before Haine could regain his insecurity, Badou dived towards his right nipple and began to kiss, suck, lick and nibble on the bud. A breathy "Fuck!" escaped Haine's lips, his head rolling back at the surges of pure extasy Badou's ministrations were sending through his body. Badou grinned against the white haired man's skin, and moved a hand down towards his crotch. Haine didn't notice this swift movement until he felt Badou's hand dip into his boxers and stroke his length. Haine released a few more breathy curses and gasps, the feeling of Badou's fingers around his cock driving him crazy.

Badou then withdrew his hand, only to trail a tongue down from the centre of Haine's chest to his boney hips. The red head used his dextrous hands to undo Haine's belt and soon the button and zipper to his jeans. Badou then pulled Haine's jeans and boxers down just enough to see his throbbing erection. Haine, shocked at the sight of his own arousal, tried to escape the man straddling his lap for the last time, before his attempts were silenced when the red head enveloped Haine's manhood with his mouth. A loud, uncharacteristic moan flew from Haine's mouth, leaning his head backward and arching his spine, sending his cock deeper into Badou's mouth, causing another cry of pleasure to fill the room. Badou unzipped his own jeans and pulled down his boxers, and tended to his own hard length.

"Badou! Stop...I can't..." Haine managed to say between gasps for air, waves of pleasure running swiftly through him as Badou's head bobbed up and down on his member with that wet mouth clouding all of his senses. The red head looked up to Haine's face when he said this, a jolt coursing through his body as he saw the white haired man's open mouth, flustered cheeks, and tightly shut eyes. To see this man's face completely riddled with pleasure was a beautiful sight, and the red head stroked his own cock more vigorously with this image in front of him. With the new inspiration to see more of this face, Badou worked on Haine's member even more, using his tongue to caress the member while constantly bobbing and sucking from tip to base. The signs of Haine's approaching orgasm were fast appearing, and the red head was determined to make the first climax this man likely ever had to be the best he would ever hope to have.

Haine was at the point where he was using every breath just to moan loudly, starting to feel as though he was going to explode with pleasure. Finally, with one last hard suck, Haine spilled his seed into Badou's mouth, moaning Badou's name at the top of his lungs. Badou swallowed Haine's cum, and then released his member from his mouth. Badou got to his feet while Haine recovered, still gathering his breath.

"So Haine, how was that?" Badou said, pulling up and zipping his jeans that were covered in both his and Haine's cum.

"That was...just..." Haine said between pants, and he couldn't think of the words to describe it. He looked down at his crotch, his jeans, and Badou's hair, and was a little embarrassed to see they were absolutely covered in his own semen. Badou chuckled nonchalantly.

"Glad to hear it, then." It seemed strange that there was no cuddling after all of this, no intimacy, no romance. Within only minutes after they both came while engaging in sexual acts with each other, they immediately went back to being ordinary co-workers. If one were to only walk in on them just then, one would scarcely believe that the semen that decorated their bodies belonged to each other. Haine zipped his jeans up and readjusted his shirt. He then looked to Badou, and paused.

"Badou - I'm not sure that I'm the type to sustain a relationship. I'll tell you that now." Badou turned his gaze away from the clock and into Haine's eyes.

"I gathered as much."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You just sucked my dick, you're not going to act like nothing happened, are you?"

"We all need a little help from our friends, don't we? Look, Haine. I sucked your dick. That doesn't mean we have to be anything more than that." Haine looked at Badou with a puzzled expression on his face. Badou sighed. "We could always just be...friends with benefits. We'll stay the way we are, we'll just be having a lot more fun." Haine considered this.

"No strings attached, 'eh? Just pleasure."

"Basically." Badou said bluntly. Haine put a hand to his chin and paced lazily about the room. The red head watched him contemplate, and leaned against the cum-stained armchair. Haine had to admit that the deal seemed sweet. The pleasure that Badou sent through him just then was unbelievable, and to give that up would be unfortunate. On the downside, choosing to continue engaging in sexual acts with Badou was sure to change their relationship forever. On the upside, however, Haine would gain an intimacy he would never get from anyone else.

"So how's about it, Haine?" Badou surprised Haine out of his pondering by placing an arm around his shoulders and speaking quietly to his ear. "Fuck buddies?" Haine turned his face to look at him then. They assessed each other's expressions, Haine's being blank and Badou's having a mischevious tint to his smile. Haine then chuckled quietly under his breath, turned to face the red head and held out his left hand.

"Fuck buddies." Haine said, reaching his right hand out towards Haine's. Haine cleared his throat.

"Left hand, Badou." Badou laughed loudly, and used his left hand to shake Haine's firmly. Haine grinned a crooked smile. "I'll look forward to doing business with you."


End file.
